the_wheel_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Trixie
Trixie backstory Trixie’s given name is Nitra, but ever since she could walk, or play tricks on her clan she’s been known as Trixie. Trixie was the 13th born of 13 children, her parents are Orryn and Ella and her twin, who was born only a minute earlier than her, is Nox. Orryn is the clan’s blacksmith and trained 4 of his sons and 2 of his daughters in smithing. Ella is a librarian, and spent her time reading and learning about the history of the world and teaching the history of the clan and world in school. 2 more daughters and 1 more sons spent their days reading and followed in Ella’s footsteps. The eldest daughter, Lyra, was a hunter-gatherer, and Sinji on eof the middle born was an alchemist, but so far these children were the only to stray from the library or the forge. Nox and Trixie were the only children who didn’t follow any of these paths. Although they both tried smithing and reading, neither of them enjoyed it as much as their brothers and sisters. Out of everything Trixie and Nox tried within the clan, the only thing they truly enjoyed was exploring the outside world and playing pranks on anyone nearby. The outside world, however, has been restricted over recent years due to a number of attacks that occurred to those that did leave the village. The attacks were usually from large animals however a few unnatural attacks left the village superstitious and scared. Due to this, only the hunter-gatherers were allowed access to the forest and these were only the strongest gnomes in the clan. To further this, the clan refused to teach anymore people to become hunter gatherers unless they showed exceptional strength or talent. Trixie’s older sister was one of these hunter-gatherers, however Trixie and Nox were both too young, untried, and unfocused to be hunter-gatherers. Trixie and Nox became desperate to explore, and Lyra convinced them to explore the entire village and to create a detailed map to curb their appetite for the outside world. By the time they were 30, they were almost finished their schooling, but had completely finished exploring every single nook and cranny of the village. Although Lyra had intended this to curb their appetite and distract them from the outside world, it taught them all of the secret entrances and exits into the village, and fuelled their desire for exploration. Nox and Trixie spent over a year planning their grand escape to explore the outside world. They already had weapons and items given to them by their father as gifts over various birthdays, and were taught how to use their magical gifts of illusion. All they needed was an escape route and a time to go. The number of people who told them it wasn’t allowed just made it all the more enticing to go. They planned to explore for only a few hours and return to the village before anyone noticed, so they never left a note. Once they escaped, Nox made the plan to draw a map of their terrain so that they wouldn’t get lost. They explored the area around the village for over 3 hours before they decided to go back, and they slipped back into the village unnoticed. Their love for exploring dragged them out of the village 6 more times, until they had completely chartered the area around the village.. but they wanted more. They quickly forgot the stories of monsters outside the village, and fell more and more in love with exploring, but once they had finished exploring the outskirts of the town, they planned a bigger adventure. This time they decided to slip out under the cover of darkness, so that they could stay out longer, but they had never navigated in the dark before and quickly became lost. Nox was always the wiser of the two, so he made the decision to set up camp and wait until morning before trying to find their way back. Nox took the first watch to protect them, which went without a hitch, and about halfway through the night they switched watch. Trixie lasted only 20 minutes before she abandoned her watch and fell asleep curled up next to Nox and the fire. Neither of the sleeping gnomes noticed that they were spotted by a dangerous creature, and neither of them stirred when it crept closer to its midnight snack. Nox was the first to stir as he had a split second to brace before the creature pounced on him. When Trixie stirred a half second later Nox was already maimed on the ground, but when the creature attacked Trixie, leaving her with a gash that traced the length of her arm, Nox drew the last of his strength and hurled an axe at the creature, stunning it shortly. Trixie, although terrified and hurt, cast minor illusion to create a large monstrous roar in the bushes nearby which effectively scared the creature away. By the time Trixie crawled her way to Nox, he was already drawing the last of his breaths. He instructed her to leave, to find her way home and to send their sister for his body. He told her to protect the people of the village from the monsters outside. Once Nox passed, Trixie couldn’t bring herself to return to the village as she was so ashamed of what her decisions had led to. Distraught and hurt, she gathered her items and found a nearby fox. She communicated with the fox and instructed him to bring one of the gnomes to Nox’s body, and watched as the fox ran in what she now knew as the direction of the village. Trixie turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction as far as she could muster, before succumbing to the effects of her wounds and losing consciousness. The 13 children of Orryn and Ella: Lyra – Hunter gatherer, 156 years old. Tohik – Blacksmith, 134 years old. Nesni – Blacksmith, 132 years old. Daphni – Librarian, 128 years old. Sinji – Alchemist, 110 years old. Rondri – Librarian, 99 years old. Dola – Blacksmith, 93 years old. Odali – Librarian, 91 years old. Jorkas – Blacksmith, 89 years old. Breena – Blacksmith, 63 years old. Calros – Blacksmith, 57 years old. Nox – Student, 31 years old. Trixie – Student, 31 years old.